


Nobody likes being chained up

by Rivain



Series: Original Concepts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain
Summary: These are going to be works I have started but haven't gotten around to finishing or continuing. There will be no specific order and will span anything from fandom fictions to original work.





	1. Firebird 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Story

There was always a swarming whirlpool of calm that overwhelmed him when he found himself in Harry’s company. The girl for as awkward as she had become over the years in class was most definitely the calmest and optimistic for someone with such a short time left on her clock. There was something about her that had caught his attention when he was a child, it was only later that he learned that he was drawn to people as their time wound down.

It was a gift that was always hard to explain, but when he brought it up to her she only seemed enthralled with everything. Even when she was old enough to understand that she wasn’t going to be around for nearly as long as some of the other people he had pointed out when she asked.

Their weird relationship would continue throughout her time at their school, she was an outsider always had been her family relocated there for one reason or another sometime during her third year. Any concern about her education seemed to be nonexistent and it was later that he learned that their family moved after a tragedy struck that resulted in her two siblings to be lost to the land of the living and was the source of their father's negative numbers constantly growing above him.

So imagine his surprise that just as his secret friend's ticker was going down the end of their junior year that she suddenly vanished along with her family. Of course, nobody noticed until she was not there at the start of the school year and then everybody wanted to know where the family went. It wouldn’t be until halfway through the school year when they would be informed, by a group of traveling Army Recruiters, that she had graduated early and joined the service to contribute to the war effort.  
He had practically written her off by that point.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Having just scared off a couple of other classmates who were attempting to make friends with seemingly the only one who made a name for themselves in his class. It wasn’t as if he wanted to make it as a pop artist, but that was just the deal that fate had handed him and if it meant getting out of their little shitty town...he was all for it.

“As a matter of fact, I am waiting for someone.”

“Well then isn’t it just dandy that I showed up.” There was something familiar in the way that she had said those words that made him look up from his newspaper and the headline on the most recent outbreak of biological warfare in Vietnam. When he was greeted with a pair of mismatched eyes one gray and one brown. “And then he goes and looks at me as if we have never been acquainted before,” She groaned as she stretched out on the seat she stole. “Go ahead, look up.”

“Holy shi--”

“Yeah, I figure the number is pretty bloody ridiculous come to this point in time.” She chuckled, “Should be somewhere around ten years and some change or something.” She shrugged, “I mean I haven’t exactly been keeping precise count. Tell me, what am I at.”

“You’re hovering around the 89,684 negative hour.”

“Ahh, so that crash was supposed to finish me off.” She thought to herself as she sat up and leaned forward on the table sitting between them. “You always did seem to act a bit weird around me the older we got, to think that had I not gotten off that bus to enlist I’d have died.”


	2. HP: An inconceivable Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always talks about how great it would be to go back in time and live alongside your favorite book or show. Well, Jasmine had never believed things were greener on the other side.... especially since she was a mixed woman in her late twenties. The number of places she would want to live was not all too friendly with one or both of those things. Then there was a matter of her personality and her target interest in mathematics and physics. She'd be called a witch and burned at various points in time of the past. 
> 
> She was a firm believer in a lot of things, but this was going beyond even that. She had read one too many people being elated to wake up in the past-- she was horrified. On top of that she was no longer the twenty-eight year old she had been and had a voice talking to her in her head whilst her eyes were covered by what felt like a large hat. 
> 
> She didn't need her degrees to be able to tell you that this was highly improbable and she was probably drooling on her apartment floor or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter (Marauders Era)

Even I wouldn’t downright place myself under the introverted category. Sure I enjoyed having ‘me-time’... a lot. To the point where I could very likely lock myself in my room for days on end without any physical human interaction and not even bat an eyelash. Do note that during said times of seclusion I was typically on some sort of online gaming or device that allowed me to converse with humans behind a screen. Whether it be through the apps on FB that my mother played, WoW that my father, brothers and some friends played, on my XBOX where my old high school friends malingered or on some other MMORPG of which I was a member of a guild. 

I enjoyed human interaction, in-person interaction... to an extent. I could get through work, for the most part, with no issues. I could keep it professional and even maintain the smile everyone associated me with, with some effort. Heck, I could even go out and ‘hang out’ with people if necessary, noted which people and at what times were  ** very  ** specific and when someone messed up that balance the bitch face would come out and I would resign myself to my thoughts. 

But that’s beside the point.

In this time of age or whatever that phrase is, I was able to be myself through the computer and limit the amount of time I had to personally deal with people and  _ their  _ problems. I could have happily lived the majority of my life in my room and away from… well, people. I don’t necessarily hate people; they are stupid...yes. But it’s a human flaw and not something you can just opt-out of. I just seriously disliked them and have good reason to hold that opinion.

I am what I like to call a watcher; I pick up on people's habits and the little things that even they don’t know they give away. Knowing said information and tells makes it easier for me to manipulate what I do in order to obtain the result I want...but generally speaking, it forces me to put forth an effort. And as someone who doesn’t truly care for what people have to say or do about any given situation… it can prove to be exhausting. 

I suppose it doesn’t help that I can not stand being lied to. I understand the reason, as stated I manipulate things myself. But, there is always some truth in everything I say. I try not to outright lie, just withhold information or tell you what you want to hear that holds some truth to where I stand. Being someone who watches people and pays more attention to their body language than what they are saying...it’s pretty easy for me to pick up when someone is lying. Sure there are other tells that give them away, but that is the gist of it. 

Now knowing what information I have given you about myself, I suppose it would make more sense as to why certain things may have played out how they did. Why I had done what I had or will do. And why I was more open-minded about many a thing compared to the people I found myself surrounded by and well anyone else who may have been thrown into my situation.

This is the hard part, there is no way for me to not make this sound like some crappy fan fiction plot. You know those generic ones that you happen to open in hopes that perhaps they had done something different and while they may have started it somewhat differently it always seems to end up the same. Chick gets the love of her life in too short of an amount of time. Things move too quickly to make real sense.

Personalities change too much… 

I make no promises, this will or was or however you want to describe it, isn’t exactly what I would call normal. Hell, it has me to the point of writing things down to try and understand.  ** AND  ** I still don’t get what they are throwing down. 

Tangent. 

Okay, well anyway I suppose this is as good as an opener as one is going to get with me behind the pe-quill. Whatever. So let’s get this show on the road. 

Hello, my name is Jasmine Apisi Gwerder and I am pretty sure that I am on some sort of insane drug.


	3. ST: Keep me in your memory Y3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three long years had passed since she had woken up free from one hell and into another. 
> 
> This was the calm before the storm and she knew it was. Now the only thing Uhura can do is prepare for the worst and try to make sure she is at the very least on par with the person she would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek 2009 Universe

“Just my luck to get stuck with the exact same job I didn’t care for.” Cadet Uhura looked over from her position in the bar toward the many people inside of the building. She had been in the academy for three years now and had made quite several friends while she was here, still, her heart was torn between the life she had lived before this and this new opportunity that she had been given. 

“It isn’t every day I see you with something heavy in your hands, darling.” She rose a plucked brow and grinned over at the Doctor. “Long day?” 

“Long road is more like it.” She laughed as he swirled her drink with the straw from her water. “Sitting down and thinking about the past is all.” McCoy nodded his head in response before taking a long swig of the drink the bartender offered him. “Kirk drag you out?” 

“Nah, I am here on my own accord.” A moment of silence was shared between the two of them before McCoy spoke up once more. “You are here about the same time I am every year and while you are aware of my situation I seem to be at a disadvantage.” 

“It’s no secret.” Seeing his expression she swatted his arm, “I know, I know. I didn’t make any attempt. Truth be told I lost a lot of people today.”  _ A whole world, the universe actually _ . She thought to herself. “Some years hurt more than others, this just happens to be one of them.”  _ I should be going to my ten-year reunion this year _ . She thought morbidly as he took a long drink,  _ Saying that time passes at the same rate here and there that is. _

“To fond memories.” She brought her whiskey up and their glasses hit one another as the bartender returned. 

“Can I get another?” The man nodded as she finished up her cup. “Kirk romping around again?” 

“It’s like the kid  ** never  ** studies,” McCoy grumbled and Uhura chuckled as Mike returned with her fifth cup. Having come here aiming to do something stupid, the wayward linguist intended on continuing down that path so long as a certain blue-eyed future-Captain didn’t show. “It’s sickening how high he scores without an ounce of effort.” 

“Some people are just born to do certain things, McCoy.” She swirled her drink around and looked the Doctor in the eye. “Kirk is going to make a fine Captain, sexcapades or not.” The Doctor grunted into his drink and his eyes twinkled at her lingo. “There are people like him and then there are people like us, who have to work for what we got.” She paused and looked up for a minute to think, “Or rather people like me who have to work for what we want and others like you who have to deal with idiots like us to obtain what you already have.” 

“Word is linguistics comes naturally to you.” 

“I have been told that I am practically married to my books and contacts.” She paused and frowned looking over to McCoy trying to ignore how light-headed she was feeling. “Why Galia actually just asked me earlier today if I was seeing the Ferengi I was speaking with.” 

“You were speaking with a Ferengi?”

“You don’t get well at Xenolinguistics by simply reading books, of course, I have a contact that is Ferengi.” She glared, “That is beside the point, the fact of the matter is that she thought that just because I don’t get out much and I happen to speak with people during what little free time I do have  ** does not  ** mean I am  _ interested  _ in them.” Uhura sighed and brought her head down to her hand. “People didn’t understand that  _ there  _ and apparently that is no different here.” 

“They are worried about you, darling and frankly so am I.” She didn’t like the tone he had adopted at the end of that sentence and frowned at him, “Just how many have you had?” He then asked as she raised her cup over toward Mike who nodded. 

“This will be six.” McCoy being the gentleman he was took her cup from her when Mike set it down. “I can tell you right now and I am sure that Mike can attest that six is a good night.” The Bartender didn’t seem like he wanted to get in the middle of her conversation and left the Xenolinguist Major on her own, much to her annoyance. “Look, McCoy, I came out here intending to get hammered and question life decisions tomorrow morning.” Seeing his scowl she raised her hand to stop him, “Let me reiterate when I say hammered I do not mean it in the literary sense when and only when I mention questioning life decisions afterword. I was likely going to have another drink and find someone decent to take me home. Hopefully more drunk than I so I can dip out of there before anything stupid could come after.” 

“Stupid?” 

“Relations. I don’t do people and frankly, I do not do sex either.” 

“And yet you just said-” 

“I know what I said, I go out and get laid because I can and frankly if I am, to be honest here I find it weird that I am not interested in that in the least. Think of it as my way of trying to be normal, trying to make myself feel as if I am normal. Is it right? No, I have had this talk before. But I am going to tell you what I am going to tell them, this is just who I am, I have accepted this and have no intention of changing.” She then reached over and took her drink from the visibly upset Doctor. “Now give me my Whiskey so I can turn around and scan the crowd.” And she did just that before spinning around on her chair and coming face to face with a chest. “Move.” 

“I overheard you talking about needing to go out and get laid.” Uhura’s brown eyes locked with a familiar pair of brilliant blue and she groaned spinning back around and leaned on McCoy. 

“You told me he was romping around tonight?” 

“The kid gets around.” McCoy shrugged as Kirk took a seat to her right. 

“I’ll have whatever she is having.” The blond in question told Mike as he came over for the order of the new arrival. He gave her a look and she nodded telling him to make it just as strong. 

“I will have you know that my quarters are  _ always  _ open to you, Uhura.” He leaned into her side as McCoy shoved her off of his shoulder and she groaned dropping her forehead onto the rim of her cup. This was most definitely not what she wanted to happen, ever since she had woken up here she had made it her life mission to ensure that she didn’t come into contact with Kirk if she didn’t have to. Bones, she could deal with. Spock was her mentor for some of her classes. Galia was naturally Uhura’s friend and frankly enough like Kirk to make her not want to seek out the soon-to-be Captain.

“Not interested.” 

“You’re not her type Jim.” 

“I am everyone’s type.” 

“You’ve got the Captain America vibe going for you, I give you that. But you are no Steve Rogers.” She watched as Kirk take a long swig of his drink and took a moment to let it go down. “I am surprised, most spit it out.” 

“I never spit.”

“And now, horrible life decisions.” She announced spinning around and leaving the two. Instead, she bobbed and weaved through the crowd and exited when she lost both Bones and Jim. 

The air was frigid, or rather below 80 degrees so freezing to her. She crossed her arms and made her way down the streets reminiscing times lost and preparing for times to come.


End file.
